Unbelievable
by crazy YinYang writer7
Summary: an ex-boyfriend, a pair of binoculars, and a lucky charm. or a stalker, lost, etc. Read and find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Unbelievable

I can't believe that ex-boyfriend of mine would do that to me! He almost told him the truth. though this secret I have been keeping for years. I have to hide it from the one I love a bit longer. Even if I do wonder what Arthur did give him though. I find out tomorrow. What Mattie won't know, won't hurt him that much. But it would affect him if he finds out my little secret.

Though I did hide the pair of binoculars well enough to not arouse too much suspicion of spying on him though. The pair of binoculars did work wonders at how much I saw. As well as knowing what he does most of the time. He doesn't know, I always do notice him and know of his existence.

Even though the person I am crazy for has no clue or idea what so ever. Others won't know what happen to me as I fall in love more and more each day. All for him. For now I'll find ways for Mattie to be mine.

As for a good luck charm to keep me going, as well as finding new ways to do so. It is always hidden away.

My ears perk as I listen to the song on the radio in my bedroom as I look at Mattie house next door. A smile forming on my lips.

Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

A content sigh let loose out of my mouth as I hear the song flow. As well as my body relaxing and memories unfolding. The memories of just me and Mattie as we grown up together.

I can't wait till tomorrow  
This feeling has swallowed me whole  
And know that I've lost control  
This heart that I've followed  
Has left me so hollow  
That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything

I know a hero like me should not act like a love sick puppy. But I would never miss a chance to be Mattie's hero.

Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

I'm standing in your driveway  
It's midnight and I'm sideways  
To find out if you feel the same  
Won't be easy, have my doubts too  
But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
Yeah you feel like home, home to me

It always feels right to be with Mattie then witn anyone else I would go near. The heart of mines never seems to settle until he is near. My hands still clasp around the toy UfO I have, my personal good luck charm.

Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

All those nights I stayed awake  
Thinking of all the ways to make you mine  
All of those smiles will never fade  
Never run out of ways to blow my mind

I know that I stay awake at nights just because me, the hero, is thinking about him.

Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in  
Don't be scared, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

Hopefully he'll notice. Notice what he does to me, like some kind of spells that lure me towards him and only him. To gravitate towards him and his beatiful eyes. I know I'll find ways to make him mine amd only mine. To find ways for him to realize how much he means to me, and he is not invisable to me,


	2. Chapter 2

Unbelievable

A/N: Neither the characters nor the song belongs to me. But the plot idea does though. The song is "when I grow up" sang by Mayday Parade sorry if it was short though.

Canada (Matthew) point of view (kind of)

After Arthur brought back his jacket that he forgotten at the meeting room. As well as a small talk with him. A burning sensation that he was being watch kind of disturb him a bit. Though this feeling seems to last longer then usual. As this feeling keeps coming on for a few weeks now.

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it, you just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it, you just might get it

At the moment, he didn't know if he should be happy or creep out at the fact that someone might be watching him. That someone is actually paying attention to him.

Whether it be in good way or not. But one thing is for sure, he can not stop thinking of Alfred. For as long as he can remember, he has been in love with him.

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me, 'cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me and I know you want it


End file.
